


The Adventures Of Growing Up

by NinaMarieBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 2021, Bisexuality, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Seekers, Teen Romance, Underage Drug Use, Unrequited Love, sucher
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaMarieBlack/pseuds/NinaMarieBlack
Summary: Erwachsen werden ist eine riesengroße Herausforderung. Auch ohne einen dunklen Lord, der die magische Welt stürzen will. Die nächste Generation von Harry Potter muss das am eigenen Leib erfahren.Rose Granger-Weasley findet sich Verantwortlich für das Wohlergehen ihrer Verwandten.Scorpius Malfoy muss neben der Dunkelheit in seinem Leben auch noch mit ganz neuen Gefühlen fertig werden.Roxanne Weasley muss feststellen, dass man doch nicht alles haben kann, was man will.James  Sirius Potter muss lernen sich auf den Ernst des Lebens zu konzentrieren.Und Dominique Weasley muss sich endlich mal entscheiden.





	The Adventures Of Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo alle miteinander!
> 
> Die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction ist entstanden nachdem ich Harry Potter and the Cursed Child gelesen habe. Ich war leider nicht zu 100% zufrieden damit. Klar, gab es Stellen die ich großartig fand (*hust* Scorbus), aber das ganze (Achtung Spoiler!) „Tochter von Voldemort will Cedric wiederbeleben"-Ding war mir dann doch etwas too much. Weshalb ich die Handlungen von Cursed Child in dieser Geschichte weitestgehend ignoriere. Vielleicht kommt der ein oder Andere Scorbus Insider hoch, weil mir zumindest der Teil des Buches gut gefallen hat.
> 
> Am Anfang war es mein Plan, mich nur auf Albus und Scorpius zu konzentrieren. Aber nachdem ich dann den groben Plan für die Geschichte entworfen habe wurde mir klar, dass die anderen Charaktere ihre eigenen Geschichten zu erzählen haben, sodass ich sie nicht außen vor lassen könnte.
> 
> Bis auf die wenigen, die meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind, liegen die Rechte aller Charaktere, Orte und Handlungsstränge (davon sind es doch mehr meinerseits) bei J.K Rowling und/oder den Autoren von Cursed Child. Ideen zu klauen ist nicht in Ordnung. Falls ihr irgendwelche Inhalte meiner Story teilen oder aufgreifen wollt freut mich das sehr, aber fragt mich bitte vorher. :)
> 
> So genug vorweg. Jetzt wünsche ich euch genauso viel Spaß damit die Geschichte zu lesen, wie ich ihn beim Schreiben hatte!
> 
> PS: Für mehr Story-Verständnis würde ich an dieser Stelle kurz erwähnen, wie alt relevanten Weasley/Potter/was auch immer Kinder zu Beginn sind:
> 
> James Sirius Potter: 7. Klasse, 17 Jahre
> 
> Albus Severus Potter: 5. Klasse, 15 Jahre
> 
> Lily Luna Potter: 3. Klasse, 13 Jahre
> 
> Ted Lupin: 23 Jahre
> 
> Rose Granger- Weasley: 5. Klasse, 15 Jahre
> 
> Hugo Granger-Weasley: 3. Klasse, 13 Jahre
> 
> Victoire Weasley: 21 Jahre
> 
> Dominique Weasley: 19 Jahre
> 
> Louis Weasley: 7. Klasse, 17 Jahre
> 
> Molly Weasley: 19 Jahre
> 
> Lucy Weasley: 6. Klasse, 16 Jahre
> 
> Fred Weasley: 18 Jahre
> 
> Roxanne Weasley: 6. Klasse, 16 Jahre
> 
> Scorpius Malfoy: 5. Klasse, 15 Jahre

Samstag, 28. August 2021  
Die Muggelmusik dröhnt aus Lautsprecherboxen und Menschen bewegen sich dazu auf der Tanzfläche. Ich sehe mich nach meinem Cousin um. Doch in der Menge kann ich ihn nicht ausmachen. Der Raum ist stickig und vor lauter Rauch kann man kaum etwas sehen. Zögerlich schaue ich auf den Plastikbecher in meiner Hand. Es kann ja nicht schaden wenigstens ein bisschen was zu trinken, oder? Vielleicht werde ich mich hier dann etwas wohler fühlen. Ich führe den Becher langsam an meinen Mund und nippte an dem Getränk, das Fred mir in Hand gedrückt hat. Sofort verziehe ich das Gesicht. Das ist ja widerlich! Wieso trinken das hier alle als wäre es Wasser?! 

Als ich wieder in die Menge blicke, merke ich, dass ein schwankender Typ auf mich zukommt und vor mir stehen bleibt. „Lach doch mal!“, schreit er mir ins Ohr. Ich ziehe nur eine Augenbraue noch oben. Das letzte was ich tun würde, ist für diese Alkoholfarne auch nur einen Mundwinkel nach oben zu krümmen. Er schnappt sich eine meiner roten Haarsträhnen und dreht sie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. „Du wärst so schön wenn du lachen würdest!“ Na vielen Dank auch. Ich muss mir doch nicht von einem wildfremden Betrunkenen anhören, dass ich nicht schön genug für ihn bin, wenn ich nicht lächle. Zumal seine fahle Haut und die kaputten Zähne mich auch nicht unbedingt anziehen.  
„Hör mal, entweder du ziehst sofort Leine, oder mein Cousin kommt gleich und das willst du nicht!“, drohe ich ihm. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt mustert er weiterhin meine Haarsträhne, als hätte er nie etwas Spannenderes gesehen. „Ich meins ernst, er ist zwei Meter groß und geht jeden Tag trainieren.“ Das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber zumindest habe ich jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Du kannst mir ja deine Nummer geben, dann kannst du später für mich lachen, wenn dein Cousin weg ist.“ In Momenten wie diesen hasse ich es minderjährig zu sein. Ein Zauber und ich wäre den Kerl los, aber so muss ich ihn mit meinen Worten überzeugen und das scheint mir gerade eine schwierige Angelegenheit zu sein.  
„Junge, verpiss dich von meiner minderjährigen Cousine!“ Da ist auch schon Fred. Und so wie er sich jetzt aufbaut, hat er tatsächlich was von dem zwei Meter großen Muskelprotz, den ich beschrieben habe. Der betrunkene Typ torkelt tatsächlich sofort mit einem genuschelten „schon gut“ davon.  
„Schade, dabei haben wir gerade angefangen uns gut zu verstehen.“, sage ich bedauernd.

Fred verstaut gerade ein Tütchen mit weißem Inhalt in der Innentasche seiner Jacke. Deshalb sind wir also hergekommen. Sein Blick fällt auf den immer noch vollen Plastikbecher, den ich in der Zwischenzeit neben mir abgestellt habe. „Da weiß aber jemand nicht wie man Spaß hat.“ Durch die laute Musik kann ich ihn nur schwer verstehen. „Und jemand hat ganz eindeutig seine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt.“, entgegne ich während ich von dem klebrigen Boden aufstehe.  
„Weißt du, die meisten 15jährigen würden sich freuen in einen Club ab 18 zu kommen.“, ruft er mir auf unserem Weg nach draußen zu. Ich weiß nicht ob es besonders schlau ist, jedem auf die Nase zu binden, dass ich absolut nicht hier sein darf. Allerdings scheint das hier nicht das Milieu zu sein, indem das jemanden interessiert. 

Draußen angekommen hält Fred mir auffordernd seinen Arm hin und ich ergreife ihn schnell. Das Seit-an-Seit Apparieren hat in mir zwar schon immer Übelkeit verursacht, aber bedauerlicherweise ist und bleibt es die schnellste Art sich fortzubewegen.  
Als wir in der Winkelgasse ankommen muss ich mich an seinem Oberarm festkrallen, um nicht umzukippen. Ich bin halb auf einer Bordsteinkante gelandet. Fred entfährt nur ein kurzes Lachen, ehe ich wieder sicher auf beiden Füßen stehe. 

In der Dunkelheit sind nur noch einzelne Zauberer hier unterwegs. Der Großteil der Geschäfte hat schließlich auch nicht mehr geöffnet. Weasley’s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gehört zwar dazu, dennoch steht noch ein mittelaltes Paar vor dem Schaufenster und betrachtet die neuen Aushänge.  
Fred und ich wählen den Hintereingang in das bunte Geschäft unserer Väter. Früher habe ich ihn und Roxanne immer darum beneidet, dass sie direkt über dem Scherzartikelladen leben dürfen. Inzwischen bin ich dankbar dafür, dass mich dieses Schicksal nicht ereilt hat. Ständig von so vielen Menschen, und vor allem Kunden, umgeben zu sein muss schrecklich sein. 

Im Flur ziehe ich meine Schuhe aus und hänge meine Jacke wieder an den Haken. „Bin gleich wieder da.“ Mit diesen Worten saust Fred in sein Zimmer.  
Tante Angelina kommt auf mich zu. Das schwarze Haar hat sie unordentlich verknotet. „Wohin hat er dich mitgenommen?“, fragt sie misstrauisch. „Ich musste nur kurz was von Ryder abholen.“, ruft Fred aus seinem Zimmer. Meine Tante hebt misstrauisch eine Augenbraue und schaut mich an. „Rose..“ Ich weiß schon, was sie sagen will und lache. „Keine Sorge, ich erzähle es ihnen nicht.“ Wie oft wurde ich von ihr schon um Geheimhaltung gebeten wenn ich bei Onkel George war? Ich kann nicht mitzählen. Immer wieder passieren irgendwelche Dinge, die meine Eltern nicht erfahren sollen. Letztendlich erzählt mein Onkel sie meist selbst weiter.

„Rose!“ Roxanne kommt auf mich zugerannt und zieht mich stürmisch in ihre Arme. Beinahe verlieren wir das Gleichgewicht, aber ich umarme sie genauso fest zurück. „Wie war’s in Frankreich?“, fragt sie als sie mich wieder loslässt. „Total schön! Wir haben sogar Dominique besucht.“ Weiter kann ich nicht erzählen, da in diesem Moment Fred wieder erscheint und Roxanne in dir Rippe kneift. Sie windet sich quiekend. „Na warte.“ Damit nimmt sie die Verfolgung auf ihren großen Bruder auf. Die beiden rennen in die Küche.  
Als ich ihnen folge, klammert Roxanne sich an seinen Rücken und er versucht kläglich sie wieder von sich runter zubekommen.  
Die beiden geben ein witziges Bild ab. Der riesige, muskulöse Fred kommt nicht gegen die deutlich kleinere Roxanne an. Schließlich fügt er sich aber seinem Schicksal und lässt den Klammeraffen an sich hängen. Gemächlich nimmt er sich eine Schüssel aus einem Wandschrank und stellt sie vor sich ab. Schließlich greift er nach einer Packung Cornflakes, den Roxanne-Rucksack immer noch auf dem Rücken, als seine Schwester plötzlich zum Angriff ansetzt. Blitzschnell versenkt sie zwei Finger zwischen seinen Rippen. In seinem Kampf lässt Fred die Tüte fallen und beinahe der gesamte Inhalt verteilt sich auf dem Boden. Ich kann mir mein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Triumphierend springt Roxanne von seinem Rücken, bis ihr auffällt, dass ihre nackten Füße gerade auf einer Ladung Cornflakes gelandet sind. Ich muss noch mehr lachen, als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehe.  
Onkel George streckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür, um dem Lärm nachzugehen. „Das macht ihr aber selber weg!“, sagt er nur und verschwindet wieder. 

Während meine Cousins sich mit den verschütteten Cornflakes auseinandersetzen, lasse ich mich auf dem Küchentisch nieder.

„Wie geht’s Dominique?“, will Roxanne wissen, während sie die fast leere Tüte vom Boden aufhebt und wieder verstaut. Fred, der zu seinem Glück schon volljährig ist, lässt mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die verschütteten Cornflakes in den Müll wandern.  
„Soweit ganz gut, glaube ich. Die Arbeit im Behindertenheim scheint ihr nicht so viel Spaß zu machen, aber anscheinend hat sie tolle neue Freunde kennengelernt.“  
Roxanne setzt sich neben mich auf den Tisch und Fred lehnt sich gegen den Küchentresen. „Das freut mich für sie. Es ist echt schade, dass wir sie vor den Herbstferien nicht mehr sehen können.“ Ich nicke ihr beistimmend zu.

Onkel George betritt wieder die Küche und sieht sich um, vermutlich um zu überprüfen, ob wir die Sauerei beseitigt haben. Dann wendet er sich an mich. „Hermine hat vorgeschlagen, dass du hier übernachtest und morgen mit uns zusammen zum Fuchsbau gehst. Sie nimmt deinen Koffer schon mit.“ Grinsend stimme ich dem Plan zu. Roxanne klatscht begeistert in die Hände  
Ich habe es immer geliebt, bei ihnen zu übernachten. Früher sind wir öfters alle gemeinsam in den Laden eingebrochen, wenn er schon geschlossen hatte. Unsere Eltern haben immer so getan, als würden sie es nicht merken.  
Als wir aber einmal, aus Versehen versteht sich, alle Knuddelmuffs freigelassen haben, hat Onkel George angefangen die Tür von der Wohnung in den Laden magisch zu verschließen, so dass nicht mal Teddy, der zu dem Zeitpunkt als Einziger schon volljährig war, etwas ausrichten konnte.

In Roxanne’ s Zimmer steht bereits ihr fertig gepackter Koffer für Hogwarts. Obendrauf thront ihr Besen. Als ich ihn sehe, steigt in mir eine ungeheure Vorfreude auf. Zum Einen auf Hogwarts allgemein, aber besonders auf das Quidditchfeld. Die Freiheit in der Luft, die jubelnden Leute um einen herum und die Verbundenheit mit dem Team. Großartig. Roxanne lässt sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrt die Dachschräge über ihr an. Dort hängen unzählige magische- Fotos, ein paar wenige wurden auch mit Muggelkameras gemacht und bewegen sich deshalb nicht. Ich lege mich neben sie und betrachte die Fotos. Darunter sind auch viele Quidditchfotos. Mir sticht vor allem ein Foto von mir und James ins Auge, wie wir uns bei der letzen Weltmeisterschaft über das Geländer der Tribüne lehnen und irgendetwas rufen. Ich hatte damals überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass sie uns fotografiert.  
„Freust du dich auch schon so auf die Weltmeisterschaft nächstes Jahr?“ Ich drehe grinsend meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ihre Mundwinkel gehen automatisch nach oben. „Portugal, ich komme!“  
Es hat einige Vorteile, wenn die eigene Mutter Zaubereiministerin ist. Einer davon ist unbestritten, dass die ganze Familie mit grandiosen Plätzen die Weltmeisterschaft verfolgen darf.  
„Eines Tages spiele ich mit, warte nur darauf!“, kündigt Roxanne großspurig an, was ich nur mit einem Lachen quittieren kann. Sie wäre nicht die erste in der Familie mit diesem Traum. Aber früher oder später muss es ja mal jemand von uns schaffen, oder?

Am nächsten Morgen versammeln wir uns alle vor dem Kamin.  
„Ich finde es wirklich demütigend, dass ich nicht mal meinen eigenen Koffer kleinhexen darf.“, beschwert sich Roxanne schmollend, als ihre Mutter das für sie tut. „Keine Magie außerhalb von Hogwarts, Schwesterherz.“ Sie streckt Fred die Zunge raus, ehe sie als Erste auf die Feuerstelle tritt, eine Handvoll Flohpulver hineinwirft und mit den Worten „Fuchsbau“ in den Flammen verschwindet. Fred drängt sich als nächster nach vorne und ist Sekunden später ebenfalls verschwunden. Onkel George und Tante Angelina überlassen mir gnädig den Vortritt, als ich sie fragend anschaue.

Als ich aus dem Kamin im Haus meiner Großeltern stolpere ist davor schon die Hölle los. Überall wird sich umarmt, geredet und gelacht. Ich bekomme gerade noch mit wie Fred auf James zustürmt und ihn anspringt, bevor ich bemerkt werde. Grandma schlingt mich fest in ihre Arme, was ich glücklich erwidere.  
Über ihre Schulter kann ich das Geschehen im Wohnzimmer beobachten. Lucy und Roxanne reden sehr angeregt über irgendetwas. Mein Vater umarmt gerade Onkel Harry. Louis stößt zu James und Fred. Hugo, mein nerviger kleiner Bruder, begrüßt gerade Lily. Demnach ist meine Familie wohl auch gerade angekommen.  
Als Grandma mich wieder loslässt setzt sie gerade an etwas zu sagen, als sie hinter mir etwas sieht, dass ihr nicht zu gefallen scheint. „James, lass die Katze in Ruhe!“ Damit rauscht sie schnell davon.

Als das Begrüßungskomitee beendet ist, fordert Grandma uns alle auf in den Garten zu kommen, wo ein riesiges Frühstück auf uns wartet. Mehrere Tische, alle unterschiedlich groß, wurde aneinander gestellt und darauf Türmen unzählige Teller und Schüsseln, die ohne Magie garantiert schon längst heruntergefallen wären. Es ist gut, dass sie so gerne kocht, anders wäre es nicht möglich jemals die gesamt Familie zu vereinen. Wir sprechen hier immerhin von sechs Kindern und 12 Enkelkindern. 13, wenn man Teddy dazu zählt, was wir definitiv tun.  
„Niemand rührt auch nur einen Quaffel an bevor alles aufgegessen und aufgeräumt ist!“, ermahnt Grandma uns schon im Voraus, wobei ihr Blick besonders James und Onkel Charlie streift, die sich verstohlene Blicke zu werfen. Ihr letzter Sucher-Wettstreit war an Weihnachten und seitdem sehnt sich zumindest James stark nach einer Revanche. Onkel Charlie ist zwar auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber James brüstet sich sehr damit, dass er ihn besiegt hat. Schließlich hätte er vor dreißig Jahren für die Nationalmannschaft spielen sollen, wenn er nicht lieber in einem Drachenreservat gearbeitet hätte.

„Fleur, wann kommt Dominique denn endlich wieder?“, will Grandpa wissen. „Ich bin schon so gespannt was sie zu erzählen hat! Ein Jahr unter Muggeln!“  
„Nächsten Montag“, antwortet Louis an Stelle seiner Mutter. Er sieht darüber nicht besonders glücklich aus. Sein Kopf ist auf sein Knie gestützt, dass er sich an die Brust gezogen hat. Das andere Bein baumelt vom Stuhl. Vermutlich hätte er sie auch gerne noch gesehen bevor er nach Hogwarts geht. Aber bis zu den Herbstferien dauert es ja glücklicherweise nicht so lange. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass er sie auf gar keinen Fall wiedersehen will, weil Geschwister ausgesprochen nervig sein können. Beides wäre möglich.

Als sich alle dem Essen widmen sinkt der Lärmpegel zum ersten Mal wieder etwas und weicht gefräßiger Stille. Ich schaue erst wieder von meinem Omelette auf als Onkel George mir von der Seite etwas zuraunt.  
„Ob die Schande der Familie wohl absichtlich ist an ein Ende gepfercht ist?“ Er deutet auf Albus zu meiner Rechten und James und Lucy links von ihm. Was meint er damit? Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an. „Wir sind bisher die Einzigen, die keine Vertrauensschüler wurden.“, erklärt er seinen Kommentar. Ich muss schmunzeln. Damit hat er Recht. Wobei es mich sehr enttäuscht hat, dass ich es nicht geworden bin, aber McGonagall wird schon ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben.  
„Ginny muss mit ihren Kindern irgendwas falsch gemacht hat. Lily ist jetzt noch der letzte Versuch. Danach ist alle Hoffnung verloren!“  
„Das hab ich gehört.“ Böse funkelt ihn meine Tante an. Doch George zwinkert ihr nur zu und widmet sich wieder seinem Essen.

Nach dem Essen finden die Meisten von uns sich wieder auf einem großen Feld vor dem Fuchsbau wieder. Nach dem alljährlichen Sucher-Duell, das James gewinnt, greifen alle Quidditchspieler unter meinen Cousins zu ihren Besen, während Onkel Charlie sich eine Trillerpfeife schnappt, um den Schiedsrichter zu machen. Er sieht es auch seine Aufgabe an, uns in Teams einzuteilen. „James, Fred und Rose, ihr geht nach links. Teddy, Louis und Roxanne, nach rechts!“ Fred zeigt mit einem Finger auf seine Schwester: „Ich werde dich fertig machen!“ Roxanne setzt schon an, einen Familienstreit vom Zaun zu brechen, als ich Teddy mit sich zieht.  
„So, Männer, wir brauchen einen In-den-Arsch-tretenden Teamnamen!“, kündigt James an, als wir zu dritt einen Kreis geformt haben. Männer?! „Entschuldige bitte?“, sage ich empört. James winkt mit einer Handbewegung ab und schaut uns erwartungsvoll an.  
„Aliens! Denn wir sind nicht von dieser Welt!“ Fred sieht uns begeister an. „Rose, hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge? Warte, nein. Ich hab’s!“ Wir schauen ihn fragend an, aber er grinst nur. 

„Kleine Planänderung, Lily macht auch mit. Damit wären wir eine ungerade Anzahl. Gibt es Freiwillige?“ Charlie sieht erwartungsvoll zu den Anderen, die es sich auf einer Art Zuschauerbank bequem gemacht haben. Die 13-jährige Lily steht neben ihm. „Ron, du bist zu alt. Setz dich wieder hin!“, ruft Charlie meinem Vater zu, der sich beleidigt wieder hinsetzt. Ich muss schmunzeln. Er war vielleicht mal ganz gut im Quidditch, allerdings kann er inzwischen absolut nicht mehr mithalten.  
„Lucy, her mit dir!“, ruft Roxanne. „Ihr könnt mich mal, ich kenn nicht mal die Regeln.“ „Lucy!“, zischt Onkel Percy, auf Grund ihrer Wortwahl.  
„Du musst den Quaffel in die Ringe schmeißen und versuchen weder zu sterben, noch jemanden umzubringen. Mehr Regel sind für’s Erste unwichtig.“, erklärt Charlie. Leicht genervt steht Lucy auf und schnappt sich einen Besen. Automatisch geht sie zu Roxanne’s Team. Lily stößt demnach zu uns dazu.  
„Shotgun, ich bin der Teamkapitän!“, ruft James noch schnell, bevor irgendjemand anders das Amt auf sich nehmen kann.

James und Roxanne gehen zu Charlie in die Mitte des Felds. Sie flüstern ihm beide etwas ins Ohr, vermutlich die Teamnamen. Unser Onkel richtet sich an die Zuschauerbank, auf der der Rest unserer Familie sitzt.  
Er tut so als würde er seinen Besen als Mikrofon verwenden, obwohl er seine Stimme magisch lauter gemacht hat.  
„Verehrtes Publikum, Sie werden heute Zeugen von einem Quidditchspiel, das in die Geschichte eingehen wird. Der Showdown zwischen den besten Mannschaften, die die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat! Einen Applaus für die Söhne Gryffindors!“ Damit zeigt er auf uns. Fred, Lily und ich steigen in die Luft, begleitet vom Jubel der Zuschauerbank.  
„Und nochmal für die Goalbusters!“ Er zeigt auf die andere Mannschaft. Sie besteigen ihre Besen mit einer Mischung aus Applaus und Gelächter, von all denen die den Muggelfilm Ghostbusters gesehen haben, oder zumindest schonmal davon gehört haben. Auch ich muss lachen. 

Roxanne und James geben sich ernst-dreinschauend die Hand und Onkel Charlie pfeift das Spiel an.


End file.
